


both is good

by arielf17



Series: ari tried to do bingo? [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, The Road to El Dorado (2000) References, Well just the one, but I enjoyed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: prompt: kittens
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ari tried to do bingo? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567834
Kudos: 18
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	both is good

“Steve! I made a mistake!” cried Bucky. 

Steve ran into the living room, expecting to see a dead body or abstract art or Natasha. 

Instead, Bucky was holding a small orange tabby kitten in his flesh arm, eyes wide with both wonder and panic. 

“His name is Dum Dum,” said Bucky, “just, to clarify.” 

Steve smiled and leaned up against the doorframe of his and Bucky’s bedroom. 

“Did you know that you’re the cutest?” asked Steve. 

Bucky blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“He was just all alone in the street, and he’s so little, and I couldn't just leave him there.” 

Steve approached Bucky slowly and picked up the kitten. 

“Come on, Buck. I know better than anyone how much you love picking up strays.” 

Dum Dum nuzzled Steve’s chin. Bucky scrunched up his nose. 

“Who are you jealous of, me or the cat?” asked Steve. 

Bucky gingerly dragged Steve to the sofa and sat him down. He then picked up Dum Dum, lied down on Steve’s lap, and placed the kitten on his chest. 

“Both?” asked Steve. 

“Both.”

“Yeah, both is good.”

  
  



End file.
